


“My Boyfriend.”

by MusicalMassasinsXxx



Series: A Court of Nesta and Cassian [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween, Modern AU, Nesta’s inlove, cute costumes, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMassasinsXxx/pseuds/MusicalMassasinsXxx
Summary: Cassian: What should I be for Halloween?Nesta *under her breath*: my boyfriend





	“My Boyfriend.”

It had taken all day. Elain had found her costume within the first three shops they’d visited. She was going to be rapunzel and had found the perfect purple dress and the exact flowers to thread through her dark blonde hair. Nesta on the other hand-

She went into this shopping trip knowing absolutely nothing. She did not know what she wanted to go as to her brother-In-law-to-be’s Halloween party. Especially as he was going to be there. 

Once Elain had made her older sister aware that she was undeniably in love with the Giant brute that was Cassian, Nesta hadn’t stopped thinking about him. Of course she never told anyone, he didn’t need to be dignified by knowing that she was secretly in love with him and wanted to hold his hand and fall asleep curled into him and make pancakes for him in the morning. She was very good at making pancakes. 

She snapped out of her gaze as she walked through the seventh costume shop. It was perfect. It was a Minnie Mouse outfit. It was perfect because she wouldn’t be the party pooper who hadn’t worn a costume but she wouldn’t so horrendously insane that she couldn’t look pretty too. 

She purchased the black top, red tutu skirt with white polka dots on it and the pair of mouse ears with a little bow in the middle. She walked out the shop clutching her paper bag. She was gonna look great.

“Did you get red so you could wear the necklace that Cassian got you?” Elain said with a wink, 

“Shut up!” Nesta shot back, “I wear that necklace because I like it not because he gave it to me.” 

“Okay, whatever you say.” Elain said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Last Christmas Cassian had bought Nesta a necklace with the pendant of the dragon on it that was breathing fire. The fire was a small beautiful ruby. It was beautiful and felt empowering to her. It was also an added bonus that Cassian had a ring that had the same gemstone in the centre. She felt like they were matching all the time, even though she mostly kept the necklace hidden behind the neckline of her clothes.

Elain stopped to pull out her phone at the sound of her text message alert. 

“Az and Cass are at our place.”

Nesta’s heart broke out into a race. No big deal. Cassian was just a person. She could face him. It was fine. She would be fine.

*****

“Ooh what did Nesta Archeon get as her Halloween costume?” Cassian taunted, “or was she too busy wondering what I’d show up in? My costume is amazing, might I add.”

“Oh, you mean you’re not wearing your costume right now?” She retorted.

Cassian let out a low chuckle, “trust me Nes, there will be nothing but awe on your face when I show up as a sexy firefighter.”

“You’re not.” She said, trying to speak over the pounding of her heart. Spending time with him was one thing but seeing him shirtless. Maybe she’d finally get to see those tattoos that only threatened to show above the neckline of his shirt.

“Of course I’m not,” He said, she released a sigh, “It’s a surprise.”

Nesta shrugged off her coat, then he said, “just out of curiosity.. what would you want me to go as?”

Suddenly the twos head snapped up as they heard pots and pans clatter in the kitchen, presumably Elain and Azriel getting up to...... mischief. 

Cassian was on his feet immediately and walking towards the kitchen.

What would you want me to go as? He had asked.

Nesta looked towards the now closed door, and muttered under her breath, “my boyfriend.”

*****

It was her favourite song. It was her favourite night of the year, spending time with her favourite people.

She had been complimented three times on her outfit. It boosted her confidence, that and the two glasses of wine she had consumed. Luckily she could hold her alcohol quite well. But it certainly didn’t feel that way when she looked up and saw her hulking brute walk through the door. The breath left her lungs when she saw what he was wearing. Elain nudged her sister and whispered something inappropriate to her about making sure she used protection. 

Cassian made a B line for Nesta, taking in her costume, she straightened as he approached and she could have sworn he let out a sigh of amazement. No. It was just her imagination.

“That’s a great costume... Minnie.” He said with a smile, a real genuine smile.

“Right back at you..... Mickey.” She smiled back. A real genuine smile. 

They stood there smiling and semi laughing at the coincidence that had appeared in front of them.

“Garden?” Cassian asked, holding out his arm, Nesta took it with a smile and went with him, completely ignoring the stares coming from everyone at the party.

*****

“What a coincidence.” She broke the silence as they sat on the bench on the porch of Rhys and Feyre’s home.

The garden was illuminated with fairy lights and candles it was beautiful. 

“I mean what are the chances that we would show up, like this.” She said with a smile. She was being giddy. So stupidly giddy. She was never like this before, but it was Cassian. She knew she was Safe.

“I have a confession to make.” He said.

Nesta looked at him, she saw the lights shining behind him flickering in the background illuminating his perfect tanned skin and beautiful smile.

“I heard you.” 

“What do you mean?” She asked,

“When I asked what I should be tonight.”

Nesta looked down at her lap, once again breathless, she couldn’t believe it, how could he have possibly heard, he must have super hearing or something. In that moment she wanted to shrink down and never come back but instead she looked to him, there was something like... she didn’t know what she saw in his eyes but it made her heart beat twice as fast and a warmness began to pool in her chest. Cassian brought his hand to her cheek and slowly and moved closer to her, finally brushing his lips with hers. 

Nesta was awestruck, she was frozen for the first few seconds, until she realised this was Cassian. Cassian. She had cried on his shoulder. She had laughed all night with him about stupid movies. She had teased and taunted him for the past five years. He was her friend. Her best friend. He was safety. He was home. 

Nesta remembered this as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. Then moved her hand to his neck, they slowly slid into his hair, turning the kiss into a wanting kiss. She was moaning into his mouth, completely in love with his lips. Completely in love with him.

Cassian pulled away first. And Nesta whimpered at the loss of contact and was about to live in again when he said, “if you’ll still have me Nes, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

Nesta’s smile was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. The two were still sat close foreheads pressed together. Nesta looked up at him, smiled and said, “Well Halloween is nearly over so you don’t get much longer to be my boyfriend.” She said with a laugh.

Cassian move in again to kiss her again, to kiss this beautiful woman when Azriel jumped from the shadows with his new Camera dressed as Flynn rider and said, “you guys won best accidental couple costume.”

The two looked to the camera and smiled, Nesta’s head rested on Cassian’s shoulder, their hands connected in her lap. She looked at her boyfriend. Boyfriend. Even the thought sounded weird. She kissed his cheek. She was his. And he was hers.

This was a good Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> The fic was requested to me by anon on my instagram. Follow my fan account and send prompts or requests xxx @musical_maasasinsxx
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
